A mission at Hogwarts?
by pinkfuzzyflipflops
Summary: The Konoha 11  and Sai and Sasuke  are chosen to go to a foreign school for a whole year to protect a kid named Harry Potter. K  for a little language. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1 : The New Mission

**A Mission at…Hogwarts? **

**Chapter One: The New Mission**

It was a warm, early august morning. A blonde, oblivious ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki lay sleeping, only to be awakened by a loud knocking on his front door.

"Naruto! Get up! We've been summoned by Godaime-sama"

A groggy, confused Naruto opens his door , only to be whacked on the head by an impatient Sakura.

"OW! Sakura-chan, what the hell was that for?"

"Sorry," apologized the pink haired kunoichi, "I thought you were still sleeping. I was going to knock again. Now hurry up and get ready. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

'Everyone?' Thought Naruto as he hastily got himself ready. 'I wonder who else was summoned…'

Minutes later they were off, heading towards the hokage's office. Naruto. When they arrived, Naruto burst through the door, making a grand entrance as always.

" I'M HERE! Now this meeting can start!"

"Loser" he heard someone say under their breath. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend and bitter rival.

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A -"

"Not now Naruto, we have other matters to attend to." Came a calm voice from the window. There sat the sensei of the trio, Kakashi Hatake. He looked rather bored, but it was hard to tell because of the mask that covers most of his face.

"He started it," grumbled Naruto.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Now that everyone is FINALLY here, we can get to the tasks at hand."

Looking around, Naruto noticed that his team was not the only team in the room. In fact, the room was actually quite crowded. He saw the members of Team Gai; Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten, the members of team 8; Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, the members of team 10; Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. There was also his entire team, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and himself. Their former sensei and current teammate, Kakashi Hatake was the only Jonin leader in the room. Naruto counted all the heads.

'Fourteen shinobi for one mission? What kind of mission is this?'

"You have all been summoned here today because I will be giving you all an extremely important, A-ranked mission."

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama," said Shikamaru, voicing everyone's question, " But did you say ALL of us?"

"Yes Shikamaru-kun, All 14 of you will be going on this mission. We have maintained bonds with these people for several generations, and they have requested help. I will not explain the details of this mission because Professor Dumbledore has requested to do so himself."

"Where, and how long will we be going?" Asked Kiba in confusion.

"You will be enrolling in a school for about a year. Maybe more, maybe less." Replied Tsunade to the shocked shinobi.

"A YEAR! I WONT GET TO HAVE ICHIRAKU RAMEN FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" exclaimed Naruto, earning him another whack on the head from Sakura.

"Shut up! That is the least of our worries right now!" whispered the pink-haired nin furiously to the blonde one.

Naruto grumbled some incoherent words, but stayed generally quiet.

"Now, you will have today to pack. Your mode of transportation leaves here at 10 a.m. Please do not be late, as your mode of transportation leaves here at a set time. I repeat, DO NOT BE LATE!" the Godaime emphasized, looking directly at Kakashi.

"What? Me? Late? Never." Replied the masked nin.

"Yeah, sure" said the hokage sarcastically. "Dismissed"

Author's Notes: First Chapter of my first chapter story! HP/Naruto crossover. Random summer idea. The chapters will get longer. This one is short. Please comment, as i'm sure you've heard before but seriously, those things are love. I need critisism to keep me going! I'll post as often as I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Professor Dumbledore

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO fayfan FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST EVER REVIEW! MUCH LOVE! :D**

**Something to point out (thank you Flamelord99) is: Harry Potter characters are year five age, naruto characters are shippuden age. Except Kakashi. You'll see ^^ Also, Sasuke never went beserk. He's still nice.**

**This chapter got finished really fast. I'll usually take longer than this :/ school and all, y'know. ^^' sorry.**

Chapter Two: Professor Dumbledore

The next morning, at nine fifty five, mostly everyone was waiting, bags packed, ready to go. They were waiting on one ninja, one silver haired ninja. Tsunade was furious.

"I told him to be here! I specifically asked for everyone to be here early so we could avoid this! If he misses the portkey, I am going to-"

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. There was an-"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!" yelled everyone in unison.

"Great, now that everyone is here, I will explain how you will get there." Tsunade started, holding up a beautiful silver mirror. "Everyone needs to have their hand or even just a finger touching this mirror. I'm not sure how this works, but at exactly 10 o' clock, it will bring you to your destination. Now everyone, get a good grip on your bags and come touch the mirror.

Everyone complied, holding on to their bags tightly and touched the mirror.

"Okay, everyone good? Ready? Five…Four…Three…Two…One!"

Everyone gasped as they felt a tug behind their navel and were whisked away.

They landed with a crash on a hardwood floor. They seemed to be in a hotel room. It had an oak dresser and desk, and a large European style bed with an old man sitting on it. He was wearing dark purple robes, had long white hair and a long white beard. His blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles.

"Hello!" he said in a cheerful voice, "My name is professor Albus Dumbledore. I have been expecting you all! Here, have a seat!" And with a wave of his wand, fourteen chairs appeared out of nowhere. They all sat.

"We should start with names. Will you tell me all your names?" he asked kindly. "As a heads up, here in England we introduce ourselves with our given name first."

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be one of the leaders of this mission."

"Shikamaru Nara, co-leader"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Choji Akimichi"

"H-Hinata Hyuga"

"Shino Aburame"

"Sai"

"Rock Lee"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uzu- Sorry, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Tenten"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru"

"Arf!"

"He WILL be allowed at this school right?" Kiba said in a suddenly worried voice "He's extremely well trained, and I cant live without him! I just gotta-"

Dumbledore held up his hand, stopping Kiba's rant.

"Calm down dear child. Dogs are not usually allowed at Hogwarts, but we can easily make an exception," said Dumbledore with a smile. " Now, getting to the task at hand. Your Mission."

" In the wizarding world, not all are good. A couple of decades ago, there was a wizard who went as bad as possible. His name was Voldemort. Don't use that name lightly around here. Most wizards are still afraid to speak it. If you wish to refer to him, please call him You-Know-Who. There was a prophecy about a young boy named Harry Potter, and how he would defeat you-know-who. You-know-who heard about this prophecy and targeted the boy and his family. He killed Harry's mother and father that night, but failed to kill Harry. His powers were broken the moment he failed to kill the young boy. After that, he became a weakling, struggling to survive. He fled and went into hiding. A couple of months ago, he regained his powers due to the infiltration of one of his followers in the school. Very few people wish to believe this. They say that Harry, who saw him return, is a liar, and that I'm an old nutbag." He chuckled lightly "You will be acting as extra security for the school, and for Harry Potter. You will all enroll in this school in the same year as Harry. There are special examinations this year, Ordinary Wizarding Levels or OWLs, but I do not expect you to take them, as I am thinking you will not pursue careers in wizarding. Now, I doubt anyone here in England speaks fluent Japanese, so I have put translation charms on these rings. Please take one and put it on your middle finger. As long as you have these rings on, you will be able to speak and understand fluent English. Try it." He said as everyone took a ring from the box he had pulled out.

"Oh look everyone! I'm speaking English!" said Naruto, shocked and impressed.

"Loser" muttered Sasuke, but his eyes widened in shock as well. A chorus of 'Awesome' and 'Cool' echoed around the room as the ninjas tried out their new language.

"Now I have two more issues to deal with. One, Magic. You have a different form of magic, more suitable for combat and utilized through hand signs, am I correct?" enquired Dumbledore.

"Yes, and it is called Chakra" replied Kakashi smoothly.

"Good, good." Said Dumbledore, pulling out another box. "These are specially made wands. If you direct some of your Chakra into these wands, you should be able to perform spells."

As everyone was getting their wands, Neji asked one last question.

"Professor, what is the other issue? You said there were two."

"Ah, yes. Thank you Neji." He replied with a smile and a twinkle of his eye. "The other issue is your Identity. Very few wizards know of the existence of ninjas. I think, for the time being, that it is best if the students at Hogwarts do not know what you truly are. This may change in the future if needed, but for now please keep it a secret. Select few staff at Hogwarts will know, and I will give you the names of those staff. The rest, along with the students, will not know. Please keep it that way. Thank you." He said with another twinkle of his eye. "You will have today to rest and explore. It would be best if you did not leave the alley, and do not go into Knockturn alley. I will be back tomorrow to give you your school supply lists. Here is a little spending money for today, and you will get more tomorrow to get your supplies. Here are your room keys. You each get your own room. Enjoy!" and with a small 'Pop!' he disappeared, leaving fourteen keys, and fourteen ruby colored pouches on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley

**I dont have that much to say on this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it ^^**  
**Thank you to all who reviewed! :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Everyone stared at the spot where Dumbledore had been moments before. Kakashi was first to speak.

"Alright. Everyone grab a key and a coin pouch. It looks like the room number is indicated on the key. If you wish to go out and explore, you must do so in pairs or groups of three. Five at the most. I don't want you going out by yourselves, but a big group will attract too much attention. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said. No one shall know you are all ninjas. Don't accidentally let it slip. If you need me I will be in room…" he looked at his key. "214."

And with that, he grabbed his bag and pouch and headed out the door, leaving the other thirteen ninjas to do the same. They all stood up, and as soon as they did so, their chairs disappeared with a poof. Shikamaru shrugged, grabbed his things and left. The others followed, each grabbing a key and a pouch. Naruto looked at his key. In fancy writing were the words Room 210. He headed down the hall to his room. When he got there, he looked up to see Sasuke disappear behind the door to room 211. He looked back to see Sai enter room 209. He put his key in the lock and turned. His room looked exactly the same as the one they had arrived in. Against the wall were an oak dresser and desk, and on the other side of the room there was a European style bed. He set his suitcase down, put his pouch on the desk and lay down on the bed. It was REALLY comfy! He wiggled around a bit and wondered about the beds at this school, (Hogwarts was it called?) when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey, loser. Wanna go get some air? I want to go check out the scenery and since we can't go alone…" Sasuke let his thought trail off.

"Yeah sure. Lets go!" replied Naruto enthusiastically, leaping off the bed and grabbing his coin pouch. He opened the door and there stood Sasuke, looking bored as usual.

"Anyone else?" Asked the blond nin.

"Naw, lets just go."

They climbed down the stairs and out the hotel doors. Upon exiting the building, the first thing they noticed was the amount of people. There were hundreds of people rushing every which way, and Sauske and Naruto had no idea of where they were going.

"Lets go this way," said Sasuke, pointing to his left.

"Alright"

They headed in that direction, watching the people and looking at the store names. Some stores had some really peculiar signs. 'Cauldrons! All shapes and sizes! Pewter, Silver, Gold, Collapsible! For every need!' ' Quills and ink! The finest hand-picked quills and quality ink in every color!' Naruto looked at Sasuke. It seemed school supply shopping tomorrow would be interesting. They decided to go into what looked to be a little ice cream shop. It was a cute little shop, with ice creams lined up by the wall on the left and a few tables on the right. There were three boys sitting at the back of the room. Two of those boys looked to have some traces of grizzly in their DNA, with all brawn and no brain. The third was pale with platinum blonde hair, and a very ugly sneer on his face.

" Oh Merlin, can someone turn down the bright on that disgusting jumpsuit? Seriously? Bright orange and black? What is this, Halloween? The only thing uglier that that jumpsuit is that kids hair!" he sneered, pointing at Sasuke. "Ha! It looks like a duck's ass!" he said, earning him loud guffaws from his goons.

"You're one to talk. With the light radiating off of your pale skin and bright hair, you look like a very ugly light bulb. And the grizzly twins aren't helping with the beauty scale." retorted Sasuke laughing.

"You wanna go?" threatened the pale one, with his minions cracking their knuckles menacingly.

And then Draco Malfoy heard three words never before had he heard in his life, at least not said to HIM. Three words that these two new kids must have been practicing, they said them so perfectly together.

"Bring it, Bitch."

The bear twins charged, attempting to grab the two new kids and slam them into a wall to teach them a lesson. Sasuke and Naruto sidestepped them easily. As the grizzlies charged past the nins, they got hit on the back of the head and were knocked out cold. Naruto and Sasuke turned around, Naruto looking disappointed and Sasuke looking downright bored.

"Damn! I was expecting that to be more of a fight. That light hit shouldn't have knocked him out. I was just testing how strong he was. Weaklings, aren't they?"

Ignoring Naruto's whining, Sasuke turned to Draco. "In this scenario, there are usually two cases. Case one, those two were just a test for us. As in, If-You-Can't-Take-Them-You-Definitely-Can't-Take-Me." started Sasuke in a mocking tone. " Case two, they do your dirty work and you are even weaker than they are. By the scared look in your eye, my guess is case two."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Draco, trying to act brave but clearly scared. "What are your names?"

"You know, its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." replied Sasuke smoothly.

"Fine, don't tell me. I've never seen you Hogwarts before, but you can't be first years," pointed out Malfoy.

"Transfers" muttered Naruto with a glare.

"Transfers eh? Well, see you at school." And with that. He pushed past the nins and swept out of the store.

"Oh god, I hope we're not in his class." Naruto said to Sasuke, clearly still miffed about the jumpsuit comment.

"Agreed" replied the dark haired nin.

They bought some ice cream and left the shop to look around some more. They entered various shops and studied some of the things there, attempting to get to know this world better.

"Look Sasuke!" said Naruto, waving his hand, but where his hand was supposed to be was a big white and gold teacup. "It bit me!"

"Loser"

At six o' clock, they called it a day. Naruto had spent all his money on sweets, and Sasuke hadn't bought anything, except for his ice cream and his dinner. They headed back to the hotel to meet up with the gang. They all got together in Sakura's room and spent a few hours talking about their day, and their discoveries. They compared purchases, and told stories. Like Naruto, Choji had spent all his money on food. Neji and Ino had bought owls. Ino had a beautiful snowy white one, and Neji's was proud and golden brown. Sai had bought some ink, Sakura had bought some herbs for her soldier pills, Kiba had bought some new treats for Akamaru, and, like Sasuke, Tenten and Rock Lee hadn't bought anything. Shikamaru, Kakashi and Shino hadn't left their rooms.

At ten o' clock, they called it a night. It was sure going to be a busy day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hermione Granger

Chapter Four: Hermione Granger

Naruto awoke the next morning to find a cart in his room with an empty golden plate, bowl and cup. On a napkin next to the plate were a fork, spoon, knife and chopsticks. On the plate there was a card.

_Here is your breakfast. All you have to do is say, out loud, what you would like and the proper dish will fill with that food or drink. Do not worry about the charge; the school has taken care of that. Your guide and I will meet you in the lobby at precisely 10 o' clock. Enjoy! _

_-Albus Dumbledore._

Naruto looked at his cup. "Milk" he said tentatively. The glass promptly filled up with ice-cold milk. He took a cautious sip, set the glass down and nodded, like he had made an internal decision. "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" he yelled with the look of a little kid about to receive a cookie. The bowl filled with the steaming hot soup. "Dattebayo!"

One hour and twelve bowls of ramen later, Naruto was ready to go. He'd had a nice warm shower, gotten dressed, dried his hair and brushed his teeth. He checked the time. 9:57. Perfect! He opened the door to the hall and was immediately hit on the head by Sakura.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan! Again? What was that for?"

"Oh sorry Naruto. I was checking to see if you were up. I wasn't expecting you to open the door."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go shall we?"

They headed down to the lobby. Once they got there they saw everyone else in a big group. The only one missing was Kakashi. Two people who were there, though, were Professor Dumbledore, and next to him a bushy haired girl chatting eagerly with Kiba.

"Ah! There they are!" Dumbledore said, spotting Naruto and Sakura. "Now we can begin."

"What about Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Unfortunately, he will not be joining us today. I need to get something for him and he does not wish to risk being seen in public before he gets it. It should be ready by this afternoon. That reminds me. Hermione, can you get an extra set of supplies? There is one person missing here."

"Yeah, sure thing Professor Dumbledore."

"Great. Everyone, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru (Arf!), Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji." He recited, pointing to everyone in turn.

"_How_ does he remember that?" Ino whispered to Choji

"Dunno," Choji whispered back.

"Hello!" Hermione said in a cheerful voice. "I'm going to help you get your supplies. Dumbledore tells me you have special wands already. Great!"

"Oh and one last thing" started Dumbledore. "Hermione here knows of your origin and purpose. That is, she knows you are ninjas." Hermione nodded "She is the ONLY student that will know. I will tell you of the teachers who know when you get to Hogwarts tomorrow evening. Well! I have further matters to attend to. I will leave you in the capable hands of Miss Granger. Good day to you all!" And with a pop, Dumbledore disappeared.

"All right. Dumbledore has given me the money for your supplies. I think it would be best if we pay as a group. Follow me!" She turned around, walking briskly out the front doors. First thing you will all need are cauldrons. Cauldrons are like pots used for mixing potions in potions class. Pewter standard size two." She entered the cauldron shop followed closely by the thirteen ninjas, looking around curiously. They walked to a section of the shop with a sign that said, in bold black letters, 'PEWTER'. They kept walking to where a littler sign said 'Standard size two'.

"Alright everyone. You are all going to need one of these. Each person please grab one and we will head to the till." She said, grabbing one for Kakashi and heading toward the till. Each person did the same, grabbing one off of the shelf and walking down the aisle toward the till. The cashier rang them up and Hermione gave him the money. They left the store, each carrying a box that held their brand new cauldrons.

"Alright next stop, textbooks. I have the list right here." Hermione told the crowd, holding up a list and pointing to a store on their right. "Follow me"

They headed into a store filled with tons of books. As soon as they entered, a cheerful looking young female employee came to help them.

"Hello Hermione! And who are these?"

"Hello Allie! These are transfer students from Japan. They will all be in my year, so if you could get thirteen copies of the textbooks for fifth year, that would be great!"

"Alrighty! Coming up!"

No sooner than Allie left that the group heard a cold, drawling voice coming from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Queen Mudblood!" taunted Draco Malfoy, smirking. "And who're the-" Malfoy cut off, having caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise and fear, then his face set back into the sneer he always wore. Crabbe and Goyle looked where Draco was looking, their expressions turning from smirking to cold fear. Hermione glanced back to see Sasuke and Naruto caught up in fits of silent laughter. 'What in the world?' she thought, clearly confused at the whole situation.

"Uh, see you at school" sneered Draco, acting brave. The trio turned and practically ran out of the store.

"Oh god." Said Sasuke, wiping his eye. "Did you see how scared the goons were? That was hilarious!"

"That albino kid seems so weak! It would be fun to fight him! Like, actually fight him, instead of his 'brave' runnung away! HAHAHAHA!" said Naruto, doubling over with laughter. Hermione smirked. It seemed they would get along with Harry and Ron just fine.

By the time they received and paid for their textbooks, it was lunchtime. They all headed for a café right by Madame Malkins. They spent over an hour there, chatting with each other. Kiba seemed to take a liking to Hermione, and vice versa. After lunch they headed to Madame Malkins to get their uniforms.

"Hogwarts students? How many?" Madame Malkin asked as soon as they entered the shop.

"Thirteen" replied Hermione in a polite tone.

"Thirteen? All right, four of you stand on these platforms. The rest, take a seat." She pointed to what looked to be a little waiting room. Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Sai all stood up on the platforms, and immediately the tape measures started flying around, taking measurements. Ten minutes later, they had their uniforms, and it was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Sasuke's turns. After that, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji and Sakura took their places on the platform. Naruto went last. An hour later, everyone had a bag full of uniforms and Hermione was paying Madame Malkin. Sakura had a sudden thought.

"What about Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" Hermione turned towards Madame Malkin. "Do you have Kakashi Hatake's Uniform?"

"Ah yes, here we are." She replied, pulling out another bag from behind her desk. "Dumbledore has already paid for it."

"Okay, good. Thank you!"

They left the store, Hermione checking her watch. "Alright, we're supposed to meet Dumbledore back at the hotel at five. We have two hours." They spent those two hours running from store to store, getting the rest of the ninjas' supplies. Finally, at five pm, they headed back to the hotel and were greeted by a smiling Dumbledore.

"Hello all! I trust you had a good day?" the ninjas nodded in agreement. "Good! Oh good I see you got Kakashi's uniform from Madame Malkin. Thank you. Hermione," he turned to her, "Will you take that and the extra set of supplies to room 214? Kakashi is waiting there to meet you."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." She ran off, up the stairs.

"Tomorrow you will be taking the Hogwarts Express Train to the school. You will meet Hermione at the train station. We will go there by side-along apparation. We should meet here at ten forty five, as the train leaves at eleven sharp. Please do not be late."

"Someone tell that to Kakashi-Sensei!" joked Naruto

"No need. I'm right here," replied Kakashi. He had returned with Hermione moments before.

"GAH! KAKSHI-SENSEI! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Sasuke.

* * *

**Two Chapters in one week! WOW! XD I didn't really have much homework and stuff this week, so i've had plenty of time to write!**

**REVEIW! Those things are amazing! I LOVE REVEIWS! :D**

**SUPER THANKS TO fayfan FOR REVEIWING ALL MY CHAPTERS SO FAR! I LUUUUUUV YOU!**

**P.S. I have recently written a rediculous crackfic with my friend, so keep an eye out for that! I'll be posting it soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express**

The morning of September the First, Naruto woke up feeling excited and full of adrenaline. This was his first A-ranked mission. He was NOT going to let Sasuke beat him this time. He ate his breakfast; six bowls of ramen this time (he didn't want to get sick) and got ready to go. It took longer this time due to the fact that he also had to pack his bags with his new supplies. Finally, at 10:38, he was ready to go. He grabbed his bag and was just about to open the door when he heard his name called.

"Naruto? Are you ready? It's almost time to go!" Naruto opened the door to see Sakura, bag in hand. "I didn't want to knock. We didn't need a repeat of yesterday."

"Good thing you didn't too. I was just about to open the door." Naruto replied calmly.

"Yes well…" Sakura let her thought trail off. "Shall we head to the lobby?"

" Yeah, lets go." They walked slowly down to the lobby. In the lobby, sitting on a beige plush couch were Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Hinata and Kiba. Everyone else seemed to still be upstairs.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them cheerfully. "Are the others still getting ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, they should really hurry-" Kiba started, but was interrupted by several popping noises. Naruto and Sakura turned around. Behind them stood Professor Dumbledore, along with thirteen other witches and wizards. 'One for each ninja?' Sakura wondered.

"Ah! Hello Kiba. Shino. Sasuke. Sai. Hinata. Naruto. Sakura." He turned around to see the rest of the group, minus Kakashi, walking down the stairs to the lobby. "Ah! Good timing. We were just about to get you." Said Dumbledore as the six ninja joined the others. "Now we're just waiting for-"

"I'm here."

Everyone looked the direction the voice had come from. There stood Kakashi, but he was different. He was still wearing his mask, but he was shorter, about Naruto's height. His hair was slightly longer, just long enough to cover his sharingan eye. His face was slightly rounder. He was, Sakura finally realized, younger! After about half a minute of silence, Kakashi finally spoke.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? You don't think I'm gonna enroll at Hogwarts looking like my usual self do you? There's no way I could have passed off as a regular student looking like my usual self. Dumbledore got me a reverse aging potion yesterday. It is supposed to last the year."

"Is that how you looked when you were our age Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously, blushing.

"Yes, this is how I looked when I was sixteen years old, and don't call me sensei. That might raise some questions. That goes for all of you."

"Hai." The ninja's replied in unison.

"Alright! Shall we be going? Since you all cannot apparate, these witches and wizards will be your side along apparation partners. Choji, you will be with Fred Weasley." A red haired, teenage boy waved, and Choji waved back. "Shikamaru, George Weasley" A boy who was obviously Fred's twin waved. "Sai, Dedalus Diggle." A short man waved excitedly, causing his top hat to fall off. Sai waved back, slightly confused. "Rock Lee, Arthur Weasley. Tenten, Hestia Jones. Sasuke, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shino, Sturgis Podmore. Kiba, Remus Lupin. Kakashi, Alastor Moody. Neji, Charlie Weasley. Hinata, Bill Weasley. Ino, Tonks. Sakura, Molly Weasley. And Naruto, you will go with me." He finished as the pairs stepped towards one another, waving to each other. "Alright, get a firm grip on one another. Ready? Go!"

Every ninja gasped as they felt the peculiar sensation of being shoved somewhere that was too small for them. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and they were on what looked like a train platform. The sign overhead said platform 9 ¾, and the train at the platform was scarlet red. Kids were running around, throwing luggage into cargo bins, saying goodbye to their parents and getting on the train.

"Alright everyone" said Molly Weasley. "Put your bags in a cargo bin, then find yourselves a spot on the train. You too Fred and George." Everyone ran off, except for Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Mrs. Weasley, do Fred and George know what we are?" asked Shikamaru. To their surprise, Remus replied.

"No, they don't. They think that whole 'sensei' thing was that all you transfers have a supervisor, and Dumbledore has him posing as a student. Hermione is the only one who knows."

"Okay, good. The less the better." Replied Kakashi.

"Thanks" said Shikamaru kindly, and then the two ninjas headed to the train.

They got on the train behind Kiba and immediately found an empty compartment and, right across from the empty one, one with only two people in it, a red haired girl and a dark haired boy. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji immediately filled the empty one. Kakashi opened the door to the one with the red haired girl and dark haired boy and peered in.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "May we sit here? The other compartments are full."

"Actually, were saving these-" the dark haired boy started, but the red haired girl cut him off.

"Don't be silly Harry. We can easily squish in." she turned to the silver haired teen. "Of course you can sit here." She said kindly " My name is Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter." Harry waited for the familiar gasp and glance to the forehead he usually got whenever someone introduced him, however this time it didn't happen. The five just introduced themselves, smiled and sat down. Kakashi sat down next to Ginny, and Naruto and Sasuke sat down on his left. Hinata sat down next to Harry and across from Naruto. Kiba sat down on her right. Ginny was the first to speak.

"So, I've never seen you around school before. Are you first years? You don't look lie you're eleven." She said doubtfully.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "No, were not first years. We're transfer students from Japan. We'll be in fifth year."

"Oh cool! Japan! Do you speak Japanese? I can see your English is quite fluent."

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore gave us these rings when we first arrived in England. He said they have a translation charm on them." Sasuke said, pointing at his ring.

"Oh that makes sense," replied Ginny.

They continued talking like that, Ginny asking questions and Kakashi answering most of them, sometimes getting the others to respond as well. For nearly an hour they exchanged questions, until the compartment door slid open and a familiar bushy-haired girl and a red haired boy slipped in. Both their eyes widened, Hermione's in surprise and understanding, Ron's in pure confusion. Hermione sat down next to Kiba and Ron took the empty seat on the other side of Harry. To Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's surprise, Hermione spoke as if she knew the transfers.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked Kiba cheerfully. Kiba pointed at the compartment across from theirs, where they could see the others chatting happily.

"Oh! I see."

Ron was obviously extremely confused. His head whipped from side to side, almost trying to look at everyone at once. Finally he spoke.

"Alright, what's going on? Who are these people? Hermione, how do you know them? Can someone please explain this to me?"

"Oh Ron, honestly. Can you be any ruder? These are transfer students from Japan. I met them in diagon alley when I went to get my supplies."

"Transfer Students? Man, with this and OWLs, this is going to be one bloody hell of a year. That reminds me, Harry, guess who's been made Slytherin prefect?"

"Malfoy." Harry said at once, looking like he hoped sincerely that he was wrong.

"Yup." Relied Ron bitterly.

"And that _hag_ Pansy Parkinson." Added Hermione almost viciously.

"Ha! Wait till these transfers have the 'pleasure' of meeting Draco Malfoy." Said Ron, laughing.

"Hn. He probably won't scare us." Replied Sasuke easily.

Just then, the compartment door slid open and the person in question walked in.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said bitterly before the blonde could even open his mouth.

"Manners, Potty-boy, or I'll have to give you detention. You see I, unlike you, have been made prefect. That means I, unlike you, can give out punishments."

"Yes," retorted Harry, "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get the bloody hell out of-" he was interrupted by two laughing ninjas.

"_This _is the Draco Malfoy you're all so keen for us to meet? We've already, uh… met him." Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah. And he challenged us!" Naruto told Kakashi, who was looking at them skeptically.

"Didn't know how weak his goons were did he? Strength is nothing unless you have the actual brains to use it." Sasuke continued to taunt, clearly enjoying the scared-as-hell expressions on the goons' faces.

"Watch it, newbies. You're on my turf now." Malfoy said sneering. "You know, I think I'll give you al little taste of what I can do." He waved his wand and said some strange words, probably in Latin, but all that happened was a giant puff of smoke filled the compartment. When it cleared, Malfoy had a look of utter terror on his face and was looking straight at Naruto.

"You! Were-there-curse-hit-poof!" He stammered, completely confused. Only Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke could've guessed what had happened, and their suspicions were confirmed when they noticed Naruto's hands, which were forming a cross with two fingers on each hand. Hermione looked understanding, yet completely confused. Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Way to show us!" Kiba said sarcastically

"I'm trembling here!" Sasuke laughed.

Draco left in a hurry, too scared to make a snarky comeback.

"We should probably change into our uniforms now. I expect we'll be arriving soon," said Hermione, leaving the compartment to go change. Ginny did the same, and Hinata followed her, stopping momentarily to peek her head into the compartment to say something, probably to the other three kunoichi. The guys just shrugged.

* * *

**Okay, I'm TRYING to get on a bit of a schedual here. About one chapter a week, schoolwork permitting. Wednesday is update day! (today was a little late, but it's still wednesday here!) Thank you to all who reveiwed! I love youu guys! Just remember, if a story doesn't get any reviews, why would an author keep going? So, review review review! The crack-fic i wrote with my friend (who shall be called Log, Naruto abridged refrence there (If you havn't seen naruto abridged, go. Now. it is awesome.) ) will be up this weekend, again if my life decides that it's gonna be nice and let me have a little free time.**

**Until next week,**

**Pinky**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Sorting

Chapter Six: The Sorting

When the train got to the school, the ninjas, lead by Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, made their way over to some carriages. When they got closer they could see some black, scaly, winged horse-like creatures led the carriages. Harry stopped suddenly, staring intently at the creature.

"What's pulling the carriages?" He asked. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked extremely confused.

"Nothing Harry." Said Hermione in a timid voice. "The carriages are pulling themselves as always."

"What?" said Naruto, confused. "Those scaly winged horse things are pulling the carriage."

"Describe them in detail. I might've read something about them. Hermione said, a look of pure concentration on her face. They all climbed into the carriage, the ones who could see the creatures attempting to describe them. Five minutes of describing later, Hermione's face suddenly lit up.

"I remember now! They must be Thestrals! You can only see thestrals if you've seen death." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, all you foreigners can see these…thestrals?" asked Harry. They all nodded.

"Who died!" Ron blurted out, earning him another Molly-like chastising from Hermione. The ninjas all just looked at him, and Hermione continued to glare at him. "What? I was just curious!" he said innocently.

"Those are stories that you REALLY don't want to hear" said Sasuke in such a chilling tone that all the shinobi looked down. Of course, they all knew Sasuke's story. Ron just looked confused as ever.

"SO!" said Harry, obviously trying to get off of the touchy subject. "How did you block Malfoy's curse? All I saw was a puff of smoke…"

"That was an ancient defensive technique know only to those of royal descent. Naruto's father was a leader in our village. It can only be learned by his bloodline. That's why he knows it." Kakashi lied smoothly.

"Oh, cool!" said Harry. Harry hadn't missed the fact that Kakashi had said naruto's father _was_. Did Naruto have an upbringing like he did? Naruto _was_ looking kind of down at the mention of his father.

"Okay. Harry, Ron and Ginny, I have to take these guys to Dumbledore's office. Save me a spot at the table!" Hermione said, stepping out of the carriage. They had arrived at the castle. "Follow me!" She said to the foreigners. They walked inside the front doors just like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, they hung an immediate right, disappearing up the stairs. They walked down a few corridors and, finally stopping in front of a gargoyle statue, Hermione said two words.

"Chocolate Frog" this turned out to be some sort of password, as the gargoyle lept aside revealing a spiraling staircase behind it. They climbed up the stairs and stopped at a wooden double door. Hermione knocked twice, then they all heard a voice they recognized as Professor Dumbledore's.

"Come in"

Hermione pushed open the door. They all walked in, looking around. It was a fairly large room, and it was filled with funny little trinkets here and there. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and there were two men and three women in front of it.

"Ah, thank you Hermione. You may now join your friends at the feast." Hermione strode off down the staircase.

"These are the ninjas set to protect the castle this year. They will be posing as students." Dumbledore continued, speaking to the women and men in front of his desk. He then turned to the ninjas. "You will be sorted, along with the first-years. Professor McGonagall," he gestured to a tall woman on his left "will explain more on your way. These are the teachers who will know you are all ninjas." He gestured to the same tall woman, the one apparently named Professor McGonagall. Her auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun and her stern face was lined with wrinkles. "This is Professor McGonagall. She is the head of Gryffindor house." He gestured to a short woman, her flyaway hair tucked under a hat. "Professor Sprout, she is the head of Hufflepuff house." He motioned towards a tall women with a nursing outfit, her hair up in a bonnet. "Madame Pomfrey, School Healer." He gestured to a very short man with white hair. "Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house." He gestured to a tall man with a beaky nose and dark, greasy hair that matches his equally dark eyes. "Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house" Dumbledore finished, smiling. Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"You will have separate rooms as your fellow students, so you may discuss your mission or do whatever it is you need to do without worrying about the prying ears of the students. We will explain more after the feast. Please find your appropriate head of houses after the feast" she told them

"Hai." They responded.

"Please follow Professor McGonagall. She will explain more on the way to the feast." Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. Professor McGonagall walked briskly out the door, followed closely by the twelve ninjas. They walked down a few corridors, and met up with a big group filled with lots of little kids. Professor McGonagall gestured for the shinobi to join the group.

"You will soon join your classmates for the start-of-term feast," she started "but first you must be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will check to see if they are ready for you yet." She walked down the hall and past the big set of double doors the foreigners saw before. The first-years shifted uncomfortably. A moment later, Professor McGonagall returned, gesturing for them to join her.

They did so, entering the room. It was a huge room, with four extremely long tables, where the students sat. There were empty dishes at each place. There were hundreds of thousands of floating candles illuminating the place. Looking up, they could see the ceiling reflected the night sky. At the very front of the room there was another table for the staff of the school, and right in front of that table was a stool with a ratty old hat sitting upon it. They stopped walking, as the front of the line had had reached the stool.

"As Professor Dumbledore mentioned earlier, we will be having fourteen transfer students this year, from Japan. They will all be in fifth year, and they will be sorted first, followed by the first-years. When I call your name, please step up to the stool, I will place the hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your house. Aburame, Shino!" Shino stepped up to the stool, sat down upon it, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon his head. A few seconds later, the hat opened a hole near its brim and shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shino sat down with the table that was clapping loudly.

"Akimichi, Choji!" Professor McGonagall called out. Choji did the same as Shino, but this time the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Choji sat down at the table that was cheering for him.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hatake, Kakashi!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hyuga, Hinata!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hyuga, Neji!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lee, Rock!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nara, Shikamaru!" The hat took a long time deciding Shikamaru's fate. Finally, about five minutes later, the hat yelled

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sai!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tenten"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the dark haired ninja went to sit by himself at the last table on the right.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto sat down at the stool and had the hat placed upon his head. The hat took its longest time ever deciding on where to put Naruto. Finally, when the students started to whisper amongst themselves, the hat opened its mouth and shouted

"SLYTHERIN!" Naruto got up and sat next to Sasuke, looking cool and collected, which wasn't like him at all. The last kunoichi's name was called and she took her seat. The hat immediately yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Ino got up and sat next to Sai. Professor McGonagall called the first first-year and ten minutes later everyone was sorted.

"Good good!" called Professor Dumbledore "There is a time for speech making, and this is not it! Dig in everyone!" the students laughed as the golden platters magically filled with food.

* * *

**Agh! Sorry I'm late. I don't think I'll be able to keep up this one-a-week thing, but I'm trying my best!**

**Ahh, the sorting. I have my reasons for sorting everyone where they went.**

**Gryffindors: Are pretty obvious. Lee, Tenten, Choji, Kiba and Kakashi. All pretty loyal, definately brave, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Ravenclaws: Again, Obvious. Shikamaru is a brainy kid. Sakura is too. I mean, she went to Tsunade to study and everything. Neji, again smart.**

**Hufflepuffs: Sai, Ino, Shino, Hinata. I felt they would do well in Hufflepuff. Hinata I almost put in Gryffindor, but theres alot of Gryffindors! So, Hufflepuff it is.**

**Slytherins: Sasuke, he has that whole evil, dark vibe about him. He's got the qualities of a Slytherin too. Its hard NOT to put him in Slytherin. Naruto! NARUTO. It took me FOREVER to decide where to put him. I was torn between his loyalty and his ambition. In the end, I decided Sasuke couldn't be alone, and Gryffindor had too many as it is. **

**Yesterday, My computer deleted ALL of my files, Including my story. I was SO pissed. I managed to recover most of them, but before I did, I decided I want to write another HP/Naruto fic. Main reason is, there's WAY too many people in this one, and its giving me a headache trying to incorporate them all. I keep forgetting people and AGH! Anyway, when I recovered this fic, I decided I'll keep going with this one, but once it's over I plan to write another one. :) I just couldn't stop. But now, I'm stuck between who I want to have in my other one. I was kinda thinking I could do an Itachi and Kakashi at Hogwarts, Or a Naruto and Sasuke at Hogwarts. Other details (such as its intentional that they're there or not) I havn't decided yet. I'm leaning towards Itachi&Kakashi, but I'm not sure. If you have an idea or want to suggest something that you want to see, send me a PM or leave a review! I didn't get enough reviews last chapter! DX Lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (not to sound desparate or anything :) )**


	7. AN ChapterHiatus and Poll!

A/N: I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a while. School is kicking my ass at the moment, and I have NO time for myself, hell I barely have time to keep up with homework. With sports and Volunteering, and everything else going on in my life, I don't have time! I promise to make it up to you guys though. I have another HP/Naruto crossover story idea, and I wrote the summary when I had five minutes to myself last weekend. I'll include it at the end of this note. It's up to you guys which story I do first though! I've been kinda thinking that fifth year Harry Potter/Naruto crossover has been REALLY overdone. There is now a poll on my profile page asking which story I should do first. Please Vote! If you want to say something more than what is in the poll, message me! I really wanna hear what you guys think! :D 3

Farewell For Now!

~Pinky

When My Worlds Collide

Rin disappeared after the Kyubi attack. No one knows what happened to her. They never found her body, but the just assumed she had died anyway. Little did they know, she ran off to a distant land. A land where chakra was called magic and there weren't Shinobi, there were wizards! Seven years later, Harry, Ron and Rin's new persona Hermione are on their quest to find Voldemort's Horcruxes and the Order decides to give them a little extra protection. Enter Kakashi Hatake.


End file.
